


Fruitful

by xenosaurus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakku has a very particular set of courting standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitful

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: For finn and rey, one trying to ask other out but not really knowing how to clearly? Itll be two confused little cinnamon rolls

Rey remembers nothing from before Jakku, and knows very little of life elsewhere. But she speaks plenty of languages and understands the culture that surrounds her regardless of the tongue it's functioning in.

She's been courted twice.

On the first, she is 15, and the boy is human, a few years older. She doesn't know him and there's something hungry in the way he looks at her. The food he offers is fresh, worth four times its nutritional value in portion packs.

She turns him away and never sees him again.

The second is an alien speaking a language he thinks she doesn't understand, a slaver rather than a potential partner.

She refuses the lure of his off-planet fruits and runs. She sees him twice more, both times with young women she never sees again.

But she's seen it when it's real, too. Two older women in line in front of her, one presenting the other with all her earnings for the day moments after receiving them. Rey was only ten and her heart had ached at the sight of them.

She'd gone hungry often enough by then to understand the gesture without having it explained.

_I would rather starve than let you go hungry._

_I love you._

*

Here's the thing: Stormtroopers aren't actually all that sheltered. Sure, Finn's never picked flowers for a pretty girl or kissed someone in the rain or fallen into bed with a lover and no intention of sleeping-- but he gets the idea.

For all the things they weren't allowed to have in the First Order, it's impossible to keep sex away from a large group of pubescent boys. Half of what made it through the cracks was romantic rather than pornographic, so Finn _gets it_. He knows that a beautiful young woman might want to return to a desolate desert planet for her boyfriend. He understands Han's importance to the General. He knows what the pilots in the room next to his are doing at two in the morning.

Rey runs for him the moment her ship touches down, and he understands the tug in his chest when they collide.

The question now is how to tell her. He pushes it to the back of his mind-- it's something he wants to really think about. Impulsivity has gotten him this far but he doesn't want to push his luck.

So he isn't thinking romance when she comes up to him after his physical therapy. She's put on a bit of weight since Jakku, now that food is easier to come by. She looks good.

"Hi Rey," He says. It's still weird to be able to talk casually without fear of reprimand. He doesn't even look over his shoulder before he speaks.

"I brought you something," She says, and he can't quite place her tone. The thing in question is a plump purple fruit that she holds out to him. "It's a gift."

He takes it with a smile.

"Hey, thanks! Do I have to peel it?" The fruit smells good and he's hungry after therapy. When he looks back at Rey, though, she's absolutely beaming, happier than he's seen her since he told her his spine had healed correctly.

"Rey?"

"You can eat the skin," She says, right before she kisses him.

It's a testament to Stormtrooper training that he doesn't drop the fruit. It takes him a full five seconds to get his brain online to kiss her back, looping his free arm around her waist. When she does pull away, her face is flushed and she looks so _happy_.

"Huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @xenosaurus


End file.
